


Interesting Reading

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Pining, watching someone read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Wilde finds Zolf hunched over one of Campbell’s books.





	Interesting Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).

He finds Zolf hunched over one of Campbell’s books, deeply engrossed in its content. Oscar stops, finds himself unable to disturb him, the thing he wanted to ask temporarily forgotten.

Zolf doesn’t just read those books, he reacts with his whole body to them; leans forward when the story is suspenseful and back when something dramatic happens. He laughs at the funny parts and Oscar has seen him cry over at least one of those books.

It’s a delight to watch. There are few people who are as fascinated by literature as he is and it’s refreshing to see.

Oscar wonders if anyone ever had any reaction like that to the things he used to write, back when he had to keep a cover and publishers were readily available.

He doubts it.

Maybe if he gave one of those pieces to Zolf - maybe if he gave him the half finished manuscript he’s been working on to keep himself sane since the world ended - he could get a similar reaction.

He won’t, just because there is always the chance Zolf doesn’t react like that. 

It’s an idle thought to have, but for now he just watches Zolf read someone else’s work.

**Author's Note:**

> ....this turned angstier than anticipated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Interesting Reading [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953270) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)


End file.
